krypton_seriesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Seg-El
|naissance= |statu=Vivant |occupation=Membre de la Guilde des Sciences |espèces=Kryptonien |genre=Masculin |famille=* Val-El (grand-père ) * Ter-El (père; décédé) * Charys-El (mère; décédée) * Dru-Zod (fils) * Cor-Vex (fils) * Jor-El (futur fils) * Zor-El (futur fils) * Kal-El (futur petit-fils) |taille=6’2 (1,85 m) |couleur-cheveux=Brun foncé |couleur-yeux=Marron |casting=Cameron Cuffe |épisodes=9 |premier= |dernier= }} est le personnage principal de Krypton incarné par Cameron Cuffe. Présentation Le grand-père de l'homme d'acier, Seg, apporte espoir et égalité à la planète de Krypton, transformant un monde en désarroi en un digne de donner naissance au plus grand super-héros de l'histoire. KRYPTON, qui révèle un chapitre de l’univers DC qui a été rarement exploré, se situe 200 ans avant la légende de Superman que nous connaissons.- "SYFY Cast of Krypton Personnalité Le sigle provient d'un ancien mot kryptonien qui signifie "espoir". Lorsque la famille de Seg fut déclassée, le sigle El fut mis hors la loi. Seg a grandi en tant que rat de rue Sans rang, escroquant des hommes de guilde saouls avec son meilleur ami, Kem. Mais il a finalement été appelé à un but supérieur. - "SYFY Desendants of Krypton" Histoire Saison 1 Quand nous avons rencontré Seg pour la première fois, il était un petit garçon et son grand - père, Val-El, est accusé de trahison pour avoir prétendu que les Kryptoniens n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers. Dix ans plus tard, nous trouvons Seg dans le District des Sans-rangs en train de se battre. comme une arnaque pour gagner de l'argent dont lui et sa famille ont réellement besoin. Et quand il a des mots avec Ter-El à propos de l'escroquerie, il court avec son meilleur ami, Kem, et Seg ne le comprend pas bien quand son père dit qu'il peut passer des heures supplémentaires à la Guilde. Mais il propose de prendre les médicaments de son père à la guilde, car il l'a oublié. Une fois arrivé à la guilde avec Kem, on lui dit que les Sans-rangs n’y est pas autorisé, mais qu’ils quittent un membre de Black Zero. crie mort à La Voix de Rao puis active un bébé dans son bras. Mais il est arrêté par Seg qui l'attaque et donne à un Sagitarii la chance de se faire sauter le bras. Pour cela, Seg se classe à nouveau mais comme un Vex. Et si cela n’est pas mauvais, il sera également lié à Nyssa-Vex. Mais alors qu’il rentre chez lui, Adam Strange l’ embrouille pour qu’il puisse enfin parler à Seg et lui donner la Pierre de Soleil et lui dire de trouver la Forteresse de la Solitude. Et quand il arrive au El appartement et il leur raconte sa rencontre avec Adam étrange et de l' émission Ter-El et Charys-El le Sunstone avec une variation du sigle El dessus. Mais comme le symbole est interdit , Seg dit à Ter-El tell qu'il s'en occupera, car il est dangereux pour lui d'être pris comme il est classé, mais Seg le sort de son sac alors qu'il part à la rencontre de Nyssa Vex dans la chambre de la Genèse et ensuite, il retrouve son amour secret Lyta-Zod et, deux heures après son retour à la maison, il est sauvé par deux Sagitarii, mais il est sauvé par Charys-El qui a volé un écumoire et elle lui dit d'entrer. lui demande pourquoi elle a volé un écumoire , elle répond qu'ils en ont besoin pour arriver là où ils vont. Et elle se dirige vers les "Outlands" pour montrer à Seg la Forteresse de Solitude de Val-El. Mais ils ne peuvent rester longtemps, car les Sagittaires ont suivi le skimmer. Et alors que Seg et Charys-El arrivent à l' appartement , elle cache Seg dans un compartiment caché au moment de son arrestation. Lors de son procès, Charys répète les paroles de Val selon lesquelles il n'est pas seul dans l'univers. Et pour couvrir Seg Ter-El, il était la deuxième personne dans le Skimmer, puis il a pris un pistolet des gardes et l'a dirigé vers Daron-Vex uniquement pour se faire tirer dessus par Jayna-Zod. Charys a donc levé le même pistolet pour égaliser son mari. et se faire tirer aussi. Donc, à partir de ce moment, Seg est le seul membre vivant de Maison El. Et comme il ne peut pas se passer de ce que la mère de Lyta-Zod a fait ils ont cassé.Krypton : S1E01 - à écrire... Saison 2 Seg-El est dans la Zone Fantôme et il a des apparitions de Dru-Zod tuant Lyta-Zod. Cette illusion disparaît et il demande autour de lui si il y a quelqu'un qui peut l'aider à sortir de là. Val-El apparaît et lui dit qu'il sait comment sortir, ce denier lui dit qu'il put brisé le voile avec la pierre de soleil. Seg-Ele le fait et il découvre que celui qu'il voyait sous l'apparence de Val-EL n'ait autre que Brainiac qu'il va faire sortir de la zone fantôme avec lui. Ils arrivent dans un lieu forestier, ce qui perturbe un peu Seg-El au début. Puis ils se retrouvent l'un l'autre et décident de travailler ensemble pour s'en sortir. Mais au bout d'un moment Seg-El va détruire Brainiac en lui fracassant le crâne avec un morceau de bois. Alors qu'il est choqué par ce qu'il vient de faire, Adam Strange apparaît. Ils parlent des événements qu'ils viennent d'arriver depuis les six derniers mois, et du fait que Adam a vu Cor-Vex et que Krypton est sous le contrôle de Dru-Zod. Ils entendent un cri au loin. Seg-El va se mettre à courir et Adam va lui suivre. Ils vont tomber sur Lobo qui les met KO et continu de leur parler, puis comprend que cela ne sert à rien car ils ne peuvent plus lui répondre. Il utilise ses chaines pour les traîner derrière lui.Krypton : S2E01 - Citations :Seg-El :"'''Je ne pensait jamais dire cela, mais je suis content de te voir homme de la terre." '' Relations *Seg-El & Lyta-Zod *Seg-El & Nyssa-Vex Note * Seg-El (ou Seyg-El) apparaît dans les comics. Il apparu pour la première fois dans ''"World of Krypton Vol 2 #3" (Février 1988) et il a été créé par John Byrne and Mike Mignola. * Seg-El mentionne le camp de travail lunnaire où il semble déjà avoir été Galerie |-|Photos Promotionnels= Seyg-El_001.jpg|Seg-El dans les comics Seg-El_biopic_groß.jpg Krypton_gallery_sun_01.jpg 1092687.jpg-r_1920_1080-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx_Seg_el.jpg Krypton2-SegEl.jpg World On Fire Gallery1.jpg Krypton season 1 poster - There's More to the Legend.jpg Krypton First Look3.jpeg Krypton First Look4.jpg Krypton First Look1.jpg Krypton First Look2.jpg Krypton First Look6.jpg Krypton First Look8.jpg Entertainment Exclusive1.jpeg Entertainment Exclusive2.jpeg Entertainment Exclusive3.jpeg Entertainment Exclusive5.jpeg Krypton Homeworld Gallery1.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery2.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery3.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery4.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery5.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery6.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery12.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 14.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 11.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 09.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 06.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 03.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 02.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 01.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 09.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 08.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 07.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 06.jpg Krypton gallery 104promo 09.jpeg Krypton gallery 104promo 08.jpeg Krypton gallery 104promo 07.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 23.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 22.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 21.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 19.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 17.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 18.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 13.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 14.jpeg |-|Captures d'écrans= krypton gallery 101recap 27.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 25.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 24.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 20.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 18.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 15.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 14.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 13.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 12.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 11.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 10.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 07.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 05.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 03.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 02.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 102recap 17.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 13.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 11.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 09.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 08.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 06.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 04.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 03.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 01.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 103recap 18.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 17.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 14.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 09.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 02.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 01.jpg|Episode 1x03 Krypton gallery 104recap 21.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 18.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 14.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 12.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 11.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 09.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 07.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 08.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 06.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 03.jpg|Episode 1x04 Références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Kryptoniens Catégorie:Maison El